User blog:Djwrules/This is just a thought.
So, of all these years I've spent among Wikia's fanon entertainment community, this is the year in which I decided to put up my ideas in a more orderly process. I mean, back in the spring and summer of 2014, before I opened up this wiki (and especially before I had Photoshop Elements for Christmas), I would make the posters for my films using Scratch 1.4, which wasn't very much of a reliable tool for artwork. When I created the poster for Steamin' Hot, there were only two logos I placed on the bottom of the low-quality, pixelated posters aside from the release date and "RATED PG" text. One of them was for my most important company, DJW Studios. The other was for a company that just so happened to serve as a film distribution studio, later a sub-release production company when I began to learn more about the major film studios during summer 2014. And that, my followers, is how Rubix Entertainment was born. This was a fan-made film production company (behind a wide range of animated films and live action films) which, in my honest opinion, didn't really need to exist in the first place, especially now. Initially, I thought relieving one of my favorite fan-made CGI films The Doodle Toons Movie of its lackluster, uninspired human world plot and ditching the Rubix Records music label would be an improvement of such an unnecessary film studio as Rubix Entertainment. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough. The Rubix concept was an absolute disaster, and here are some its flaws: *Rubix Compilations releases, subtitled "greatest of music hits", consisted mainly of songs that generally weren't the greatest. Instead, I had to use a random number generator website to determine which date I should pick the song from- the year, the month, the date. Since there's usually more than one album released on one particular date, I would count all the albums that were released on that date, and put that number of albums as the generator's maximum number. Finally, I would pick a track from the album using, you already know, the number generator. It was a concept intended to avoid the tendency of picking songs I've already heard of and using them as my compilation songs. **On a similar note, why the hell would Konami even want Rubix to release the soundtracks to their Dance Dance Revolution Extreme duology. *The premise of my live action features Graham's Hammers and Jesse & Jonas didn't have compelling enough premises to deserve the critical reception they claim to have had (neither do certain films on this wiki which I plan to revise soon). Eventually, I gave up on Rubix Entertainment and decided to just straightforwardly remove it from my profile overall. Sadly, it's not the only company that ended up a disaster. My DJW Studios wiki has become a serious mess lately, and I'm indecisive whether or not I should delete the pages I marked as old, as well as the images which in no way had any relevance to the wiki's content. I'm also unsure whether or not I should remove some films from the DJW Studios page (I'm going to approach this company's features from the preteen to young adult-oriented perspective) or stretch the filmography down from 1999 to, I think, 1992 so there would be an abundance of space for a production schedule, or something like that. What I'm hesitant of doing most is changing the name of my studio, as I've already abandoned two wikis (the "Balls" wiki and the Rubix Entertainment wiki, as mentioned before), which I feel would be crossing the line if I go anywhere past that limit. Still, if I were to one day open up a new wiki for my stick figure films, here's a concept for the studio's new title based on a video I made on Windows XP around 2010: PUBLIC RADIO ENTERTAINMENT Category:Blog posts